


Prove it to me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-16
Updated: 2000-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Working a mugging/car theft case, Kowalski loses faith in Fraser and demands proof of his loyalty.





	Prove it to me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

They belong to **_Alliance_** __and not to me, not any piece of them.

**NC/17 Graphic Sex between Fraser and Kowalski**

**M/M**

maria jackson

This is about Mark Smithbauer who appeared with the Vecchio/Fraser team as a pro hockey player. But be advised that this most definitely is a romance between Fraser and Kowalski, and only contains sex between those two!

Special thanks to Ruthie Biermann who did the beta-reading on this story and allowed me to use her name as one of the story's characters. It was her idea to do a *Mark Smithbauer* story.

Dedicated to Ruthie Biermann.

**"Prove it to me"**

Mark Smithbauer moved slowly to the couch and flopped into it, looking at Fraser through narrowed eyes. "Now why would you ask me that, Ben? You want to know why I came back to Chicago? Is that what you're asking me?" 

"Well. . . yes, Mark, that's exactly what I'm asking you." 

"All right....but you must know the reason I'm here, I mean, it should be very obvious, Ben . . . you know I'm bound to my yearly community service by donating a free hockey game to the city. . . . . You thought that maybe I returned because of you?" 

Fraser stared at Mark, shaking his head. "I didn't think you even recalled our. . . our somewhat brief relationship, Mark. If memory serves, after you performed your community service that first year, you vanished soon after our. . . our encounter. You didn't even bother to say good-bye. . . You ah. . . .you manipulated my feelings to fit your own agenda." 

Mark was startled by Fraser's accusation. "Excuse me? Are you accusing me of using you? Because if I recall correctly, you were just as guilty of using me, Ben. You didn't exactly turn me away, did you? I mean, this was a two way deal," he shot at Fraser as he leaned further into the couch.

Fraser blushed as he stared at his boots, clasping his hands behind his back. "Mark. . .I'm not attempting to place blame on anyone. I'd just like an honest answer. Why did you call me to come over here?"

Mark took a deep breath, staring at the gorgeous Mountie who once belonged to him.....this beautiful man who had been in his bed for too brief a period many years prior. He nodded as his mind returned to the present. "Okay. . .yeah. . .I heard you were still in town, and I made sure my community service hockey game would be scheduled on your day off. I wanted to see you again, Ben. I know it's been years, but I've never gotten over you.....the truth is I'm still in love with you."

Fraser studied Mark with a blank expression on his face. "I-I. . . .It's over between us, Mark."

Mark stood up and rushed over to Fraser, grabbing him by his upper arms and holding him firmly. Reaching up, he lifted Fraser's chin as he slowly shook his head and stared into his sad blue eyes. "No, Ben. . .it's never been over between us. Please understand that I had to leave......I couldn't contact you because you were out of town. I'm still in love with you, and that's why I had to come back. Come on, Ben. . . you have to forgive me....please....take me back. It's been four years for chrissakes! Come on, I made a mistake! I had no idea you were in love with me until just recently when I found that letter you had posted four years ago. My manager never gave it to me because he knew it would've ruined my career if anyone ever found out about us. . . you should've told me you were in love with me, Ben. . . I was a damn fool. . . Oh God, you need to forgive me and let me have another chance! I've never gotten over you....I miss you so much!"

Fraser stared into his ex-lover's pleading eyes as he shook his head sadly.

********************************************************

Ray opened the envelope for the second time, pulling out the newspaper clippings and placing them against his open file. He examined them as he tried to make sense of what he had read. *Okay, now lemme get this straight in my mind. . . The Mark Smithbauer that was reported ta have been mugged, and whose vehicle was stolen yesterday is the same guy as the one in these clippings. Frasze said that he's a hockey player and, supposedly, his really good friend, whatever that means. . . But this doesn't make sense, cuz if they're the same guy, then this shit can't be true. The Mark Smithbauer in the clippings was busted at ages fourteen and fifteen for soliciting in gay bars on several occasions. Sez here the charges were dropped after it was discovered he was there with an older cousin who was arrested instead. . . Something's just not right here. . . Could Fraser's Mark Smithbauer and this guy be one and the same? So, Fraser's friend used to solicit gay bars, which would indicate that he's gay. Maybe Fraser would know, I'll have to ask him about it.*

*********************************************************************

Fraser pulled himself away from Mark's grasp and stepped over to the window, pushing the curtain aside as he watched reporters gather around the parking lot. With a sad laden voice he whispered, "Mark. . . Mark, I can't forgive your betrayal. . .I trusted you and then you cheated on me. I can't deal with something like that. You knew how I felt about you and still you betrayed. . . ." Fraser turned and looked at him, his voice trailing off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore, Mark."

Mark quickly approached Fraser to embrace him again. "Ben!. . . . Ben, I'm in love with you! You can't stand here and tell me you no long have feelings for me, because I don't believe that!" He wrapped his arms around Fraser's waist and leaned forward, pressing his lips to his ex-lover's. 

Fraser gasped when Mark's tongue penetrated his mouth, the emotions and sensations of the past overwhelming him. He hesitated for a split second, and then wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders returning the kiss. 

******************************************************************

Ray parked the GTO and stepped out, locking his car. As he went in search of Mark's trailer, he noticed a female reporter standing nearby with an odd neon green camera hanging around her neck. He saw her give him a first and then second glance, after which, she quickly sprinted in his direction. He tried to ignore her, but before he knew it, she was standing in front of him holding a microphone in front of his face. She was quickly joined by another female reporter.

"Hello, Detective. . I'm Ruthie Biermann, reporter with WGN Chicago News. We heard there's new evidence on the Mark Smithbauer case involving his mugging and recent car theft. . . or should we say alleged theft?" 

The other reporter quickly jumped in. "Is this true, Detective? Did he stage the mugging and the theft?"

Ray pushed the microphone away from his face, glaring at the two reporters. "No comment, Ms....uh. . . nor you, Ms." He turned to walk away but stopped when he heard one of reporters ask him another question.

"Is it true that the theft of Mark Smithbauer's car could be related to his gay soliciting days, Detective?" 

Upon hearing this, the other reporter gasped and quickly ran after Kowalski. "Is that true, Detective? Is Mark gay?"

Ray stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around on his heels to look at both reporters. He quickly approached them and pushed the camera out of his face. "Turn that damn thing off and git outta my face, lady!" 

Ruthie signaled to her cameraman who turned off his camera and walked a few feet away. 

"Now where the fuck did you get that kinda information, lady?" Ray glared at this Ms. Bier-something angrily. The other reporter stood next to her, tape recorder in hand, ready to go.

Ray angrily pushed it away and snapped. "And you, turn that thing off or I'll confiscate it, lady!" 

She glared at him, lowering it but neglecting to turn it off. 

"My name is Ms. Martin and I'm reporting for. . . .!"

"Save it, cuz I don't wanna know..... and as fer you, Ms. Bierperson. . .I asked you a question!"

Ruthie smiled slyly. "I make my living being nosy, Detective and I have reliable sources who've informed me about this matter. . . . ." 

Ray cut in. "Kowalski! The name is Detective Kowalski, and I wanna know where you got that information?!" 

She kept smiling undeterred by Ray's anger. "Okay. . . . I was the one who sent you the newspaper clippings, Kowalski. . .Now, is it true that the car theft is tied to Smithbauer being a homosexual? Could it be the work of an embittered ex boy-friend?"

Ray grabbed her wrist and held it firmly in his hand. "You sent me the clippings? How much do you know about this case, lady?!"

She looked at his hand which was clamped around her wrist like a vise, and then looked up at him, smiling. "My, my! You do have a violent temper, Kowalski. I sent the clippings to you because I wanted you to know that your *hockey hero* has a criminal record. I have information that will shed some light on the staged car theft and mugging, I also told you that my name is Ms.Biermann, B-I-E-R-M-A-N-N." 

Ms. Martin moved in closer to eagerly trying to obtain some information.

Ray released the reporter's wrist, stepping back. "Oh, so you have more information, Ms. Biermann? I assume you intend to enlighten me on yer findings? You're accusing Mark of staging the mugging and theft, huh?" 

She frowned and glared at him. "You don't believe me, do you? The man is incorrigible and needs to be punished for all the crimes he's committed, Kowalski!"

Ray looked at her through narrowed eyes. "And what crimes are those, Ms. Biermann? He's never been arrested for any crimes that I'm aware of. The clippings you sent me claim he was released in every circumstance due to lack of evidence."

"Exactly my point, Kowalski! The mugging and car theft as reported by him are false! I can prove it to you if you'll talk to me." 

Ms. Martin moved in closer to learn the time and location of a possible meeting between the detective and reporter.

Ray stared at Ruthie as he thought over what she had just said. "Okay, Ms. Biermann, I'm gonna wanna talk ta you. . . you catch up to me later today at the 2-7. It's important that we both get to the bottom of this."

She smiled. "Oh, you can bet your bottom dollar that I'll be there, Kowalski, at which point you'll see what I'm talking about. . . . . Oh, and by the way, your red-coated Canadian is over in that Winniebago with Mark. If I were you I'd get my ass over there pretty fast before Mark corrupts his morals. Go see what I mean. . . Bye for now, Kowalski!" 

Ray glared at her as she strolled away. Then he turned his glare towards Ms. Martin. "And you? Whadda you want?!" 

She stared at him doe-eyed, turning to scurry away quickly. 

"Damn fucking reporters! Jesus, how I hate 'em!" He cooled off a moment as his thoughts went in another direction. "Too bad she's a damn reporter cause that Biermann chick is really hot! Oh well!" Ray quickly approached the trailer stopping along the way to ask a group of reporters about Mark. "Hey! Excuse me, but is Mark in his trailer?" 

One of the reporters loitering around pointed in the direction of the Winnebago. "You'll find him right over there with that red coated European." 

Ray smiled. "He's Canadian. . .and thanks." Ray hurried to the trailer and was about to knock when a flash of red caught his attention. It came from the direction of the window beside the door. The curtain was pushed back slightly, enough for him to peer in. What Ray saw made his mouth fall open and his heart drop to his shoes. Fraser was kissing Mark passionately, and Mark was eagerly unbuttoning Fraser's tunic. Ray watched as Mark yanked open Fraser's tunic and hungrily groped him, snaking his hands under his T-shirt past his suspenders. Startled by the scene in front of him, Ray jumped back almost stumbling off the steps. He made an about face and hustled to his car. At first he was numb with shock as he sat in the GTO, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Then he became angry.....very angry. "That damn mother fucker! Fraser knew Smithbauer was gay all along, and he covered it up cuz they're lovers! Goddamn it! Why didn't Fraser tell me about this?! He told me they were just friends!"

******************************************************************

Mark was enjoying Fraser's warm, wet mouth on his own when suddenly Fraser pulled away. "No! No Mark! This isn't right! I'm not in love with you anymore. . . . I mean. . .that was years ago and everything has changed since then! I"m sorry to hurt you, but I don't love you anymore."

Mark was heartsick. "Oh God, don't say that to me, Ben! Can't you find it within your heart to forgive me?. . . I promise I'll do anything you want me to! I swear I will, anything! Just say that you'll give me another chance, and I'll make everything right for us!"

Fraser shook his head as he nervously ran a thumbnail across his eyebrow. "No, Mark. . . I can't . . I'm not in love with you anymore! Please understand." 

Mark dejectedly stuck his hands into his pocket and bowed his head, pursing his lips. 

Fraser was trembling as he moved away from the window and headed to the door. He paused to pull up his suspenders and tuck his henley into his jodhpurs. 

Mark grabbed his arm as he opened the door. "Ben. . . Ben, you're involved with someone else, aren't you? You fell in love with someone else, didn't you, Ben?" 

Fraser stared at him but did not reply. 

Mark looked out the trailer door past Fraser, and noticed the GTO in the parking lot. He stared at the blond haired detective watching them from behind the wheel. 

Ray noticed the grip Mark had on Fraser's arm, causing him to seethe in anger. 

Mark released Fraser but kept his eyes on Ray. "You're in love with that skinny blond detective you hang around with, aren't you, Ben? Come on, I at least deserve to know who's replaced me in your heart."

Fraser buttoned his tunic and adjusted the lanyard of his red serge uniform. He then straightened his Sam Browne and carefully placed his Stetson on his head. "My life is no longer your concern, Mark. I should be leaving now," he commented sadly. 

Mark was furious at being rejected by Fraser. He was even angrier that Fraser had a new lover who was here waiting for him. He growled, "So, just leave, Ben! The bastard's waiting for you over there anyway, so you just go ahead and run to him!"

Fraser turned around and noticed Ray's GTO and Ray's blue eyes boring into him. He turned back to Mark disillusioned and left the trailer.

*************************************************************

Ray angrily crumpled an autographed photo of Mark, dropping it to the GTO's floor as he watched Fraser head in his direction. 

Fraser opened the passenger car door and peered in. "Ray? What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?"   


"Yeah, Frasze, get yer butt inside. We need ta talk."  


Fraser nodded as he slid into the car. He was buckling up when he noticed the crumbled picture of Mark between Ray's feet. "Is something wrong, Ray? You seem very upset."

Ray stared at him through squinting eyes, suddenly peeling off into traffic. He chuckled bitterly as he growled at Fraser. "Hmmph. . . upset is putting it mildly, Fraser. . . . . did you know that Mark is gay? Did ya know that he was arrested several times fer soliciting sex in gay bars?. . . .What the hell were you doing anyway, Fraser? You look a mess and ya need ta zip that neck shit of yers."

Fraser quickly adjusted the velcro on his tunic and raked his fingers through his hair smoothing it down. He looked over towards Ray but did not respond.

"Have ya suddenly gone deaf on me, Fraser, cause I did ask you some questions! It sure would be fucking nice if you would answer me!"

Fraser raised an eyebrow at the sharp tone in Ray's voice. "Ah. . .yes, I had some knowledge of this information, Ray."

Ray glared at him with anger and disgust in his eyes. He shook his head. "So why the fuck didn't you tell me anything about this before? We are investigating the man, ya know."

"No, Ray, we're investigating the theft of his vehicle, and Mark being gay is irrelevant to our case."

Taking a deep breath, Ray gunned the engine, feeling the tension in his jaw as he clamped down on his teeth. He chuckled bitterly. "Ha-a-a! Our case?. . . No, Fraser, not _our_ case. . . _my_ case! Not yer case anymore, buddy, cause I'm taking ya home. I have some leads ta check out, and I don't need you around. Besides, new information has surfaced that Mark possibly staged his own mugging and vehicle theft."

Fraser was baffled by his partner's anger and questioned him. "You're taking me home? And what do you mean he staged the vehicle theft, Ray?. . . . .And why is this _your_ case all of a sudden? What have I done to upset you? Is it because I came over to see Mark on my own? I distinctly remember you saying you were busy and didn't have time to. . . "

"Shut up, Fraser! I don't have time ta argue with ya....I've got some real police work to do, and you'll just be in my way. Just go home and I'll call ya later."

Ray swerved the car in front of the Consulate and parked. He gave Fraser a sideways glance and then turned away. 

Fraser was staring at him totally bewildered by his actions. "Ray, what is going on? Why are you so angry with me? What did I do or say to upset you so much?"

" Fraser, just get outta the fucking car! We'll talk later."

Fraser did not budge. "Ray. .. ."

Ray lost it. "I said git out of the fucking car, Fraser! he barked. "Don't make me haveta haul yer ass out myself! Now git out!" 

Fraser continued to sit where he was, glaring at Ray. "No, you don't have to haul my *ass* out of here, Ray," he shot back angrily. "But I would like to know what I've done to you." 

Ray was trembling with rage, trying to control his temper and wishing Fraser would get out of the car. Through gritted teeth he growled, "Fraser git out of my fucking car now! . . . Now, Fraser! We'll talk later!"

Fraser finally looked away and shook his head. He stepped out and gave Ray one last glance. "Ray?"

Ray revved the engine as a tacit warning to close the door. 

Fraser shook his head once more and closed the door.

Ray peeled off.

******************************************************************

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want now, Detective?" Mark asked as he leaned against the open door. 

"I need ta talk to you, Mark. . . . can I come in?."

"Well, I guess so. . . come on in and make yourself comfortable, Detective."

Ray walked past him and headed for the couch. He glanced toward the window where he saw Fraser kissing Mark earlier and felt a knot in his stomach..

"What is it you want now, Detective? I already gave all the information to the other two detectives."

"Kowalski. My name is Raymond Kowalski. I just wanna know about you getting busted at the age of fifteen for soliciting in a gay bar.....and several other occasions after that."

Mark sat down opposite Ray glaring at him, the glare dissolving into a smile as he shook his head. "What does this have to do with my being mugged and my stolen car? That shit about being busted in gay bars was a set-up. Being at the bar was just a joke.... the whole thing was an unfortunate accident. I was released, you know. There were no criminal charges filed against me."

Ray had hated Mark ever since Fraser had first introduced them, but at this moment he hated him even more. "But you are gay, Mark. . . .I know that you are and you're here because of Fraser, aren't you?"

Mark stared at Ray stunned that he knew. He chuckled, "Aw man, is that why you're here? You really do your homework don't you, Detective? You're not here because of the investigation, you're here to protect your boyfriend, aren't you? What did Ben do? Did he run home to tell you that I was here to take him away? Boy, you must have him well trained!"

Mark's cockiness and vanity angered Ray as he listened to him spout off his mouth. He hated this piece of shit who supposedly had been Fraser's boyfriend. He didn't want to let on that his friendship with Fraser was platonic, but this low-life ex-hockey star angered him. Ray hadn't been aware that Fraser was gay until he saw him through the window with Mark that morning. If he had known, things would be very different now. Sitting up quickly he fought the urge to to punch Mark in the mouth. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He snarled, "you don't know shit about Fraser! No one has ta train him to do jack shit! If I were you, I'd keep that hole in my face shut before someone sticks a boot in it!"

Mark smiled enjoying the fact that he had ticked off the Detective. After all, this scrawny blonde was to blame for Ben not coming back to him. "Well, allow me to inform you of something you don't know, Detective. I did come back for Ben. We had some problems in the past, but I'm still in love with him and he's still in love with me. .. .He wants to reconcile with me, Detective Kowalski."

Ray was totally shocked and sickened by what he had just heard. He was at a loss for words. He didn't want to believe that Fraser would actually desire a renewed relationship with this piece of crap. Yet he had witnessed their kissing earlier. He struggled to control his anger. "No chance in hell that Fraser could possibly be in love with you, Mark. . . . yer only deluding yerself cause. . . . cause. . . . cause he's in love with me and I'm in love with him!" 

Mark was upset because he assumed Fraser had convinced Ray that their relationship was over. "So, what the hell do you have to offer him, Kowalski? I'm a lot better off then you could possibly ever be, or even hope to be. I have so much more to offer him! You have nothing over me! He doesn't care for a piece of shit like you! He told me so earlier when we were making out, and you were cooling your ass out in the parking lot!"

That was the last straw....Ray pounced on Mark grabbing him by the collar. He jerked him up till they stood face to face. "Listen to me, ya piece of shit! Benton ain't going nowhere with you! I'll make damn sure he never leaves here with you! I'm warning ya to keep yer distance and yer paws off him! You so much as kiss him, hurt him or even touch him, I'll break every goddamn bone in yer body! Ya understand me?. . . . . I mean it, ya hurt him and I'll kill ya! I swear I will, Mark!"

Mark glared into those cold blue chips of ice that were Ray's eyes as they glared back at him. Then he chuckled. "Are you threatening me, Detective?. . . So, I take it your relationship with Ben is not as stable as you'd like it to be. Somehow that really delights me!"

Kowalski released Mark, pushing him away. He stood his ground wanting nothing more than to punch the daylights out of Mark, but decided this was not the time. "Those are real threats, and I want ya to know that I'm not scared of ya, Mark! Fuck no, not one bit! I'm gonna keep my eyes on you and that, my friend, is a promise!" 

Ray turned away and headed for the door as Mark called out. "Well, we'll see who ends up with Ben, Detective, cause the man's still in love with me. We had this fantastic sexual chemistry between us. . . .and I've returned for him...he 's glad I did." 

Ray whipped his head around glaring. "Yeah, Mark, whatever...yer a bigger idiot then I thought," he growled. "Benton got lonely and just needed a one night stand till I came along. S'long Mark!" He quickly exited the trailer. He needed to get out of there before he threw up.

Ray hurried to his car trembling with anger and disgust. Placing his hand on the door handle, he quickly withdrew it, ran to the front of the car and up-chucked his lunch. 

***************************************************************

"Good evening, Detective Kowalski. How may I be of assistance to you this fine evening, Sir?" Turnbull smiled as he held the Consulate door open allowing Ray to step in.

"Turnbull, I need ta talk to Fraser. . . . where is he?"

"Oh! Well, he is here, but he's entertaining some visiting diplomats from Japan at the moment, Sir. May I deliver him a message?" 

Ray nodded. "Yeah, it's really urgent so give it to him right now. . . Tell 'im Ray wants to say that he's sorry and is here to apologize."

"Oh no! Are you two having another disagreement, Detective? No wonder Constable Fraser was so very preoccupied that he nearly burned the. . . ."

"Turnbull! Turnbull, tell him now! . . . . .Please!"

Turnbull smiled undeterred by Ray's impatience. "Of course, would you care to wait in. . . . "

"I'll wait here. . .hurry, Turnbull!"

"Yes of course, Detective Kowalski. I'll be right back!"

Minutes later Ray heard Fraser's voice giving Turnbull instructions as he hurried to the front hall, stopping in his tracks when he saw Ray standing by the door. "Ray?"

"Fraser. . . . uh. . . Benton, we need ta talk. . . but not here. . . would you come with me?"

"Yes. . . of course, Ray. . . .shall we . . . . "

Ray nodded and walked outside. 

Fraser followed....they got into the car quietly. 

Ray drove away, both men remaining silent.

Fraser finally spoke. "Ray. . . what is going on between us? What have I done to anger you so much?"

Ray had been staring silently out the windshield trying to make sense of everything. In fact, after he had left Mark's place, he had driven around Chicago in an attempt to sort things out in his head.

"Ray?"

"Benton, I need ya ta be honest with me. . . .I want ya ta tell me the whole damn truth even if you think it's none of my fucking business!"

Fraser raised an eyebrow baffled by Ray's statement. "About what, Ray? What are you talking about?"

Ray glanced at him then turned back to look out the windshield. "You had an affair with Mark Smithbauer. I don't know when or even why....and, yes, he told me about it. Why you didn't tell me is way beyond me. . . maybe cause ya thought I couldn't handle it? Or maybe cause you couldn't trust me, I dunno, but I want the truth, Benton!"

The fact that Ray knew about his relationship with Mark shook Fraser. He didn't expect Mark to tell Ray anything about their affair. Fraser stared at the Stetson on his lap. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to speak. "Ah . . .now everything makes sense, Ray. Your anger, your accusations and, yes. . . . .It is true, Ray. Mark and I had an affair when I last saw him four years ago. You see, Mark and I grew up together in my hometown, or should I say village, of Inuvik where we used to play hockey together. We were childhood friends, and he was thirteen years old when I last saw him, well that is until he made a trip here to Chicago four years ago. I was partnered up with the real Detective Raymond Vecchio at the time, and Mark had some problems here in Chicago with some people who were after him. Detective Vecchio and I helped him out. . . . well, we worked the case that involved him. After we resolved that case Mark and I went. . . . we went out on a few occasions to catch up on old times. . . .Then we had a brief affair, Ray . . . .I must tell you that I had been infatuated by him for quite some time, and I . . . . I fell in love with him. Well, not really in love. . . . .maybe it was still infatuation, I can't really say. . . .He said he felt the same about me. . .that is, until he left town and I found out that in my absence. . . . well, in my absence he had another affair. And that changed my feelings about him. . . .that's all, Ray. . .That is what happened."

Ray was silent during Fraser's entire explanation. This information was more than he could handle....it was more then he could bear and it gripped his heart and gut, draining him of every ounce of energy.

"Ray? Ray, please say something? Tell me why knowing all this upsets you so much," Fraser pleaded.

Ray briefly glanced at him. "Because, I thought we were friends, Benton. . . . you said we were best friends. If you were my best friend, you would've trusted me. . . . . you would've told me that you were gay. . . .You would've at least told me that much. . .it could've changed things between us, Benton. I thought you trusted me. . . . but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? I'll tell ya one thing. buddy, I sure as hell trusted you with my life!"

The accusations of mistrust hurt the Mountie. "Ray! . . .Ray, I have always trusted you! The only reason I didn't tell you about my sexual preference was because it was never an issue between us! Why are you making an issue of it now? I've always trusted you, Ray! Always!" 

Ray pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road and stared at Fraser. He felt sad and disillusioned but mostly heartbroken. His anger was slowly intensifying inside him like a pressure cooker ready to blow its lid. His feelings were muddled and disoriented, entangled within him. He growled at his partner. "Goddamn you, Benton! It's an issue now cuz I'm in love with you, ya fucking bastard! I've been in love with you since the first time I met ya! Are you so goddamn naive? Were you so damn fucking blind, Benton?! You hafta have known how I felt about you cause yer not that stupid! I've been patient fer a whole fucking year, and now this. . . . this low life slithers back into yer life, and there you are, throwing yerself at 'im like he's some kinda hero who's come ta rescue ya! How could you do this ta me, Benton? How could you betray me like this!" 

Fraser stared at Ray totally shocked....paralyzed by the news Ray had just delivered. He was dumbfounded about Ray's feelings towards him. He knew that they were very close friends, the best, but he couldn't fathom the idea of Ray being in love with him. He had always loved Ray ever since the first day he had met him, but he knew Ray would not return his love. Not as long as Ray he pined for Stella and chased every woman at the station. This new revelation could not be possible, in fact, Fraser found it incomprehensible. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Ray was just being vindictive and was trying to hurt him. "Ray! Ray, how can you say that you're in love with me?! What about Stella? What about all those women you've gone after at the station, Ray?! I can understand you being angry with me and feeling you can't trust me because you think that I've betrayed you, but why are you doing this? Are you trying to be vindictive because I cared for Mark? Ray, let me suggest that you take me home now!"

Ray was bewildered by Fraser's rebuttal. He didn't understand why Fraser couldn't accept the fact that he was in love with him. Ray lost his temper. "Wha-a-a-at?! Fuck, no! Yer not going anywhere till we settle this shit, Benton! You really think I'm trying to hurt ya by saying that I'm in love with ya? Then yer more screwed up then I thought, cause I am in love with ya! I've always been in love with you, Benton, ever since I met ya! And now you do this shit? . . . That fucking bastard comes back and yer ready to drop on yer knee's fer 'im? God, how you disgust me! You and your fucking boyfriend totally disgust me, Benton!. . . . . Especially you! Yer so damn fucking pathetic that it makes me wanna puke just thinking about it!" 

Fraser felt offended and wounded by Ray's rantings, unable to digest all the insults being hurled at him. He reached for the door handle wanting to get away, but Ray grabbed his wrist.

"Where the fuck do you think yer going!" 

Fraser stared at the hand that clamped around his wrist, then looked up at Ray. His breathing was labored, and the tears were welling up quickly in his eyes. With a low hoarse voice he murmured, "Would you be so kind as to release me?"

Ray glared at him for a few moments, and then released him. 

Fraser promptly jumped out of the car and stormed away. 

Ray watched as he walked a few yards from the car and suddenly stopped. 

Fraser was struggling to control his trembling body as he peered down the deserted street ahead of him. He was attempting to focus on his breathing as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

Ray got out of the car and approached him. "Get back in the car, Benton. . . .I'll take ya home." Ray heard Fraser sniffle but couldn't tell if he was crying. "Benton, get back in the car. . . .Benton?. . . . . . git back in the car, please."

Fraser wiped his face and returned to the car without facing Ray.

Ray slid into his seat and stared at him, noting the glitter of tears on his cheek as he stared out the windshield. "Why are you crying, Fraser?. . . . Hey! I'm asking you a question."

"B-Because you're hurting me, Ray. . . .you are. . . . hurting me." The tears continued to stream down his face as he was unable to stop them. He turned away and looked out the side window.

"Well, that's just great, Benton, cause yer hurting me also. You hurt me a hell of a lot, Benton, cause ya couldn't be truthful with me." 

Fraser turned and looked at him. "But Ray. . .that relationship has been over for four years! He was someone in my past, Ray. . .you are my present. . . . .why are you treating me like I've betrayed you? I never even knew you had those feelings for me!"

Ray stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Damn you, Benton! That's the fucking problem with all this shit! How could you not know that I was in love with ya?! You betrayed me by kissing him. I saw you kissing him at the trailer, and yet you claim that the relationship is over? Somehow I don't believe a word yer saying ta me, Benton. . .somehow you. . ."

"You saw me? How did you see me kissing Mark?. . . .Ray. . . .Ray, I'm in love with you! I have been in love with you since the first time I met you." 

Ray shook his head trying to shed the confusion and pain. "Oh really? So yer in love with me, but you're dating and kissing Mark? Oh dat sure makes a hell of a lot of fucking sense to me, Benton, cause you've never even kissed me before! A whole lotta fucking sense, Benton." 

The tears spilled out of Fraser again. He tried to contain the quiver in his voice, but his trembling lip gave him away as he whispered, "D-Did Mark tell you that I was in love with him?"

"Goddamn it, Benton dat's not important anymore! How can you sit there and tell me that yer in love with me after kissing Mark?! I mean, I don't get it. You don't love someone and kiss someone else, damn you!" 

Fraser stared at him, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "Are you in love with me, Ray?" 

Ray looked out the windshield. "Well, yeah, uh.. . . maybe . . . I mean I thought I was in love with you, Benton. . .I mean, I was until I found out you were an item with Mark. Now I don't know what the hell I feel for you, Benton! . . . Right now I feel disgusted, that much I do know. I'm totally disgusted by yer actions, hell I'm totally disgusted by you!" 

Fraser bowed his head at Ray's harsh words piercing his heart which ached deep to the core, the tears flowing again. The hurt was unbearable and Fraser covered his face and cried quietly into his hands. 

Ray watched him and became upset at the sight of his partner crying. It completely tore him up inside. He had wanted to hurt him but he didn't know it would tear him up in return. He hated himself for hurting the man he was head over heels in love with. He didn't know how else to react but to bark at him. "Goddamn you, Benton, stop crying! Don't be doing this shit ta me, Benton! Yer fucking tears don't mean shit ta me, so just stop it!"

Fraser wiped his face and sighed deeply. Feeling totally heartbroken he glanced at Ray not knowing what to say to him. 

Ray felt just as miserable staring at him. He then reached over and wrapped his arms around Fraser's neck, holding him tightly to himself, burying his face into his neck. "Goddamn you, Benton! Goddamn you fer doing this ta me! Oh God, Benton, I love you so much! I love you so very much!. . . . How could you hurt me?. . . . How the hell can you say yer in love with me? How can I believe you?! I need proof....I need ya to prove it to me!" 

Fraser was totally puzzled. He wanted desperately to kiss Ray, but was afraid it might anger him even more. He didn't know how to reply to Ray's questions. Hurting and confused, he searched for the right answers."Y-You want me to prove to you that I'm in love with you, Ray?" 

Ray was still embracing Fraser as he then looked up at him. He stared into Fraser's huge sad, sapphire blues in the dark. "Yes. . . prove it to me. Convince me that ya love me more then you ever loved Mark." 

Fraser was bewildered with Ray's request, not able to even think straight at the moment. "H-How? How can I prove to you that I love you more then Mark, Ray? If my words aren't enough, then how can I prove it to you?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Ray dropped his face into Fraser's shoulder and allowed his tears to sneak out. Now he was the one crying in frustration. "Fuck if I know how, Benton. . . I really don't know if you can prove anything to me anymore. . .Goddamn you, Benton, for doing this to us!" 

Fraser felt the wetness seep through his serge jacket onto his shoulder and knew Ray was crying. He felt Ray's body shudder as he struggled to contain his own tears. But they again escaped him as he encircled Ray with his arms, pulling him snugly to his body and digging his fingers into his shirt. He whimpered. "Oh God, Ray what have I done?! I'm so very sorry for hurting you! I never meant to hurt you! You mean the world to me, Ray! There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you! Why can't you believe me? Oh, Ray, I'm so sorry!"

Ray now pushed himself away trying to get Fraser to release him. 

Fraser refused, but was forced to as Ray pulled away. The pain of Ray's rejection tore his heart in half as he continued to search for an answer. He suddenly had an epiphany. "Ray. . . .Ray, let's go!" 

Ray was confused by Fraser's demand and stared at him with questioning eyes. "What?" 

Fraser was obviously excited as he blurted out his request, "Let's go, Ray, I have something to show you! Start the car and let's go!" 

Ray looked at him totally bewildered for another moment, then buckled up and drove off. He hadn't gone very far when Fraser bellowed. 

"Ray, pull over. Ray!. . . pull over now!" 

Ray frowned as he looked at Fraser, but pulled onto the shoulder of the road as requested. 

"NO! No, not here, I meant the gas station, Ray. Pull over at the gas station there!" he said excitedly as he pointed ahead.

Ray did as Fraser requested and drove further up the street, pulling slowly into the gas station. He watched as Fraser quickly jumped out of the car before he even had the chance to park. 

"Come on, Ray. . . I have something to show you. Get out and follow me!" Fraser shut the door while Ray sat somewhat stunned, finally stepping out of the car. 

"Fraser? Fraser, where are we going?" 

Fraser marched off towards the station. "Follow me, Ray, hurry. . . . Ray? Are you coming? . . . . Come on, Ray." 

Ray hesitated and rushed to follow Fraser, noticing him disappear into the men's room. Ray followed him inside, quickly turning around when he heard Fraser lock the door behind him. "F-Fraser? What are we doing here?" 

Fraser reached over and secured Ray into his arms as he quickly plastered his mouth to Ray's, giving him a slurpy wet, tongue-searching-for-tonsils kiss before releasing him. 

Ray was astonished by the ravenous kiss, and would've collapsed by the shock had Fraser not been holding him up. This was their first actual kiss and Fraser's lips were cool and velvety soft, but his tongue was smoldering hot, singeing the inside of Ray's mouth. Fraser's tongue was satiny and salty with his tears, but his mouth was pure heaven. Fraser suddenly released him, after which Ray heard the loud sound of velcro being released*r-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ip*, echoing loudly in the bathroom. At this point, Ray was totally bewildered by Fraser's intentions. He stared at Fraser completely mesmerized by the ravenous look in the Mountie's dark blue greys. He quickly snapped out of his trance when he felt the Mountie's fingers on his belt. 

"Benton? Benton, what the hell are you doing?! We're in the men's bathroom fer Chrissakes, whadda ya doing?!" 

Fraser licked his lips as he unbuttoned Ray's pants and pulled his zipper down, never removing his eyes from Ray's. "I know where we are, Ray, but you wanted proof and I'm going to provide you with proof," he whispered excitedly. 

Ray, stunned by Fraser's actions, quickly grabbed his partner's wrists attempting to stop him. "Stop that, Benton! I know I wanted proof, but not like this, I mean not here fer Chrissakes! Goddammit, Benton, stop it! I don't even have a hard on, fer crying out loud! Benton, yer not listening to. . ." 

But Fraser obviously wasn't listening as he pushed Ray's hands away and dropped down on his knees, pulling Ray's pants and boxers down with him. 

"Benton, sto-o-o-op! We can't do this here! I'm not even hard and. . . . .Oh-h-h-h-h Jesus Christ! O-h-h-h-h-h-h lord!" Ray stumbled backwards as Fraser's hot, wet tongue slipped between his balls almost causing him to topple over, managing to save himself by leaning against the wall . Pure instinct made Ray reach forward to grab hold of Fraser's head, while the Mountie delivered long, slow, slurpy-sounding licks on his balls. The response to his cock was immediate as it sprung to attention. "Jesus Christ! O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h God, Benton-n-n-n-n-n!" 

Fraser was all over him, taking his balls into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue and sucking on them. He made sure Ray had a full erection before he proceed further up to Ray's penis. 

With every passing second, Ray's body felt like melting butter in Fraser's hands. Fraser's tongue was pure ecstasy as he licked his balls, his teeth scraping across them tenderly as he sucked them back into his mouth. Ray was delirious with sensation and felt he would collapse or pass out into the Mountie's hands, which Fraser used to keep Ray's thighs apart. Ray leaned back further into the wall and spread his legs as far as they would go against his jeans, thrusting his hips forward to meet Fraser's mouth. That tongue was all over the place, never giving mercy even for a moment. The experience was indescribable, like something Ray had never felt before, not even with his ex-wife. Fraser was doing things with his tongue that Ray only saw on screen in the movies. His knees went weak as his body shuddered with pure exhilaration. He tightened his grip in Fraser's hair attempting to keep his balance as well as his sanity. Casting his eyes downward, he caught a glimpse of Fraser's pink tongue as it made another swipe against his shivering balls. He saw that his penis was dripping wet. Ray moaned as he tightly closed his eyes, feeling as if he was floating while Fraser wrapped those warm lips around his penis. "OH-H-H-H-H-H God-d-d-d-d! Oh lord! OH Benton! Oh my God!" Ray dug his fingers deeper into that silky, chocolate colored hair, fastening Fraser firmly to his cock. He felt his fingernails dig savagely into his palms and his teeth sink into his bottom lip as he tried to keep from screaming.

Fraser licked the tip of Ray's cock clean of its juices, then sucked hard on the mushroom head as Ray moaned loudly once more. 'Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h! Oh-h-h-h-h! Je-e-e-e-e-esus!" Ray moaned even louder at the sensation of Fraser's lips on his cock as he spoke in a muffled tone. 

"I love you, Ray." 

The vibration of his mouth drove Ray into a frenzy. It sent his mind over the edge as Fraser sunk his teeth gently on the mushroom head and sucked hard on his cock, making him erupt like a volcano. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h! OH! OH! AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! Oh God! Oh God!" Ray released his load into Fraser's waiting mouth, and Fraser continued to gently lick him clean. It was erotically mind boggling but torturous at the same time....Ray could only compare it to a mother cat lovingly licking her kittens. Ray finally managed to open his eyes when he heard a nagging knock on the door. "Y-Yeah?"

"Hey man, you okay in there? I need to use the bathroom, man!"

"I'm busy! Go to the next station!" Ray snapped as he tried to catch his breath panting like a dog, and not wanting to move an inch. 

Ray glanced down at Fraser who was still torturing him with his tongue and closed his eyes, realizing that his trembling legs might give out on him any second. He felt Fraser kissing him gently between the thighs, nearly swooning from this passionate act. When he opened his eyes again he saw those beautiful gray-blues staring up at him. He watched as Fraser stood up, hearing his zipper being pulled up as Fraser gazed into his blues. Fraser leaned over and placed a feather touch kiss on Ray's lips before inching back. Those grays stared deep into Ray's blues. "Ray. . . Ray, I am in love with you. . . and that is the only way I can prove it to you for now. I can do it again if you like, and as many times as you wish me to," he whispered lovingly.

Ray was still trying to catch his breath and restore some sanity to his brain. He mumbled. "M-Many times? A-All the time?" 

Fraser leaned forward and ran his tongue across Ray's parted lips before moving back again. "All the time. . .Anytime you want me to because I'm in love with you, Ray." 

Ray bit his bottom lip as he rested his forehead on Fraser's chin. He was still quite shaken up. "Oh God, Benton I'm so sorry that I made ya cry. I'm such a fucking bastard fer making ya cry! And all those horrible things I said! Oh God, please forgive me, Benton! Please forgive me fer being such a bastard with ya! It's just that I'm so totally in love with you!. . . You know that I'm in love with you, don't you?. . .that's why I got so jealous and so hurt . . . . .I've loved you ferever, Benton! Fer as long as I've known you!" 

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray and whispered, "Yes, I know you're in love with me, Ray. And it was about time I showed you how I felt about you." 

Fraser leaned back a bit and cupped Ray's chin with his hand, lifting his face up to gaze into his blues before locking lips with him. 

Ray felt that satiny warm tongue make contact with his again, and nearly crumpled from the lust still raging within him. His cock was already getting excited again when he heard someone unlocking the door.

Both men pulled away from each other quickly, adjusting their clothes before the door opened. 

The clerk and another man stood in the doorway glaring at them. 

Ray and Fraser leaned against the sink and stared back at them with blank expressions on their faces. 

The clerk snapped at them, scowling, "Are you two finished in here? I mean, there are other people waiting to use the bathroom." 

Fraser blushed as he nodded in understanding, but Ray became upset and quickly flashed his badge. "Do you mind!? I'm a Detective and so is he, and we needed a private place to discuss our current stakeout! Do I have to ticket you for disturbing our private meeting? Don't you know that it's against the law to obstruct an ongoing investigation?! Do you know how severe the penalty would be should I decide to haul yer ass into the police station? Need I remind you that you don't make enough money in this store to git yer butt out of jail if I should decide to arrest you, mister!" 

Fraser stared adoringly at his angry partner and now lover as he bellowed at the clerk. 

The clerk panicked and quickly apologized. "I-I'm so sorry, Detective! I had no idea there was an investigation going on. I"m very sorry, Sir!" 

Ray growled in response. "Well, ya oughta be! And it's Detective Kowalski, now will you two excuse us and let us finish our business?!" The clerk, now terrified, nodded and quickly retreated. 

Fraser glanced at Ray and smiled. "Now really, Ray. . . .A ticket for obstructing us?" 

Ray grinned as he put his badge away. "Of course a ticket! There should be a law for obstructing passionate lovemaking in a men's bathroom.....especially when I'm the recipient! Let's get outta here, Benton. . oh and another thing." Ray reached over and tenderly braced the back of Fraser's neck, pulling him to his lips. There was something wonderful about Fraser's mouth....something totally captivating. 

****************************************************************

"Could you run that by me again, Ray? I didn't quite make the connection." Fraser asked as he attempted to make himself comfortable in the passenger side of the GTO.

Ray tried to explain the situation to Fraser one more time. "Okay, I've come across some new information about Mark....I have reason to believe he staged his own mugging and theft of his vehicle. I also received newspaper clippings that claim he had a history of sexual misconduct between the ages of fourteen and fifteen. There were four separate incidents involving him within a year. You said you last saw him when he was thirteen, and then not again till four years ago....am I correct?"

Fraser stared at Ray not believing what he just heard for the second time in the last thirty minutes. "Sexual misconduct? But how can that be possible, Ray? I've never heard that about Mark, and it's never been reported as far as I know. And why do you believe that he staged his own mugging and vehicle theft in the first place, Ray?" 

Ray felt a twinge of jealousy upon hearing Fraser defend Mark. He just didn't like the man. "Are you trying to protect him, Benton? I mean, why do you care about. . . .'

Fraser interrupted. "No, Ray, I'm not trying to protect him. I'm merely trying to determind a possible motive for Mark staging the mugging and theft of his own vehicle."

Ray still felt jealous. "I dunno, Benton. . . . maybe fer publicity purposes? Maybe fer insurance fraud? I mean, the guy's popularity is on the fast track downhill, and he needs all the news coverage he can get. And he's not exactly the world's most likeable person, ya know."

Fraser shook his head. "No, Ray . . . I think there's more to this than meets the eye."

Ray glared at him, squinting his eyes as he growled, "What? Can't the guy do no wrong, Benton? Ya think that maybe he's a saint....or even a hero? I'll tell ya what he is, he's a celebrity with a downward spiraling popularity and an overblown ego, Benton, that's what he is!"

Fraser heard the sharp edginess in Ray's voice and didn't want to anger him again. He was afraid to mention that Ray could very possibly be wrong about Mark staging the crime.....that there had to be another explanation.

"Yer awfully quiet again, Benton. . . .what's going on in yer mind? You think I'm wrong, don't you? Go ahead, tell me and then tell me why ya think that I'm wrong."

Fraser took a deep breath and looked at Ray. "I think you're wrong about this whole incident, Ray. How would Mark benefit from this kind of news coverage? What would he hope to gain if word got out about his sexual misconduct? As for insurance fraud, the man makes more money than the insurance company would ever offer to pay him for his car. I'm sorry to disagree with you, but there's no reason for Mark to commit these crimes."

Ray looked out the window and then glanced at Fraser. "Are you still in love with him?. . . . I mean, is there some kinda love for him in you, Benton?"

Fraser shook his head annoyed with Ray's question. "No, Ray. . . .no, I am not in love with Mark in any size, form or fashion. I am definitely in love with you."

This made Ray smile in spite of his jealousy and anger. He reached over and caressed Fraser's cheek. "I'm sorry, Benton, I just love you so much. . . .but I guess yer right. . . . I need to stop being so jealous and find out what's going on here. . .. . Benton?. . . . uh, changing the subject fer a second, can I convince ya to spend the night at my place?"

Fraser smiled warmly. "Of course you can convince me, Ray. I would love to spend the night at your apartment."

Ray cheerfully returned his lover's smile and reached for his hand. "Greatness!"

***************************************************************

Ray felt the sweat run down his temples to his chin as he grinded himself into Fraser on his bed. They had made it back to Ray's apartment, headed straight to the bedroom, and now he was on top of a very beautiful, naked and sex-starved Mountie. Fraser's beautiful firm body was glistening with sweat as Ray continued the slow grinding rhythm of their engorged cocks.....slipping and sliding against each other's sweating bodies, rubbing unrelentingly producing enough friction to start a fire.

Fraser encircled Ray in his arms, licking the sweat off his neck and kissing him tenderly over the left side of his jawbone. They had been at this for an hour and both were currently working towards their second orgasm. The first one had been too rushed according to Ray's standards, so he made a point of slowing down this time. It really didn't matter to him if he did have another orgasm, as long as Fraser kissed, licked, sucked and loved him all night long. Fraser proved to be an amorous and passionate paramour, with so much to offer his very hungry lover. 

Ray gazed lovingly into Fraser's dark sapphire colored eyes and saw the hunger in them, the demand and the desire pouring out from them. He was becoming incredibly hard, and he gritted his teeth as the sweat rolled off his chin landing on Fraser's upper lip. He watched Fraser's pink tongue dart out of his mouth and reach up to lick the drops of sweat off his lips. Ray reached down locking their sweaty lips together in another impassioned kiss. He could taste the salt of his own sweat within Fraser's mouth from when he had been licking his neck earlier. Their lips were swollen and their mouths were hot as they took turns sucking on each other's inflamed tongues. 

Ray lay on top of Fraser, pressing his fingers into his buttocks securing him firmly to his crotch. Fraser flipped Ray onto his back so he was now on top. He dug his face into the crook of Ray's sweating neck, sucking on the pulsing vein that made its appearance as Ray strained for a better hold of his new lover. Snaking one hand downward, Fraser secured a firm grip on Ray's cock and proceeded to run his thumb in small circles around the wet, slippery mushroomed tip. 

Ray was moaning deliriously, arching his hips up to thrust into Fraser's grip."Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h man-n-n-n-n-n-n-n Ben. . . . Benton-n-n-n-n. You're so damn fucking good-d-d-d-d. Oh lord-d-d-d," Ray cooed into Fraser's mouth. Fraser ravished him with trailing wet warm licks, starting at the base of his neck to the tip of his chin. Stopping at his chin he reached over and secured his lips to Ray's. 

Ray's hand moved down to cover Fraser's hand that was wrapped firmly around his cock, helping him pump up and down the rock hard shaft. 

Fraser released his hold and started a descent of small kisses down Ray's body followed by licks and nips along the way. He started with Ray's swollen lips, sucking on them causing Ray to cry out in pain, then moving down to bite his sweaty chin, licking the sweat off. His tongue left a wet trail as he inched his way down to the flushed skin on Ray's neck where he sucked hard, causing Ray to arch his body up. Continuing further down he engulfed a very sensitive nipple, sucking and nipping at the small nub. 

Ray moaned and writhed under Fraser's hot lips as he felt his lover's teeth sink harshly into his nipple, then releasing it quickly and gliding his hot tongue across the hardened tip. 

Fraser then maneuvered his mouth lower to Ray's breast bone licking his way across his hot flushed skin down to his navel. He dipped the tip of his tongue into Ray's navel, making him arch his back up yet again to meet Fraser's mouth. He proceeded his trail of seduction further down his lover's slender body. 

Ray moaned Fraser's name softly when he purposely bypasssed his cock and went straight for his thighs. "Ben-n-n-n--ton-n-n-n-n, pleas-s-s-s-s-s-se." The whispered name hissed out between his lips as if steam were escaping his inflamed body. 

Fraser slipped his tongue directly under Ray's balls between his tensed thighs that were closed tightly together. Once Fraser's tongue brushed his balls, those legs spread eagerly for him. Fraser dove between his parted legs pushing his tongue further under his balls.

Ray moaned loudly as his knees came up immediately spreading himself even more for his lover. 

Fraser gently dug his fingers into Ray's thighs holding them apart as he engulfed Ray's balls in one move. He caressed them with his tongue as he sucked on them.

Ray clamped his lips together drowning the scream that nearly burst out of him, not wanting to frighten his neighbor downstairs. Instead, he clawed his fingers into the sheets pulling them off the bed, gasping out his delirium. "Oh God, Benton-n-n-n-n-n!"

Fraser released his balls and ran his tongue up to the tip of his cock and stopped. Before he would capture Ray's weeping cock he looked at him and whispered, "Ray. . . .Ray, I love you." 

Ray dragged his mind away from his lust filled euphoria long enough to look into those love starved blue-greys that were gazing at him, and hoarsely murmured, "I've always loved you, Benton.. . . . always" 

Fraser smiled and reached over, slipping the mushroomed tip past his velvety lips and into his warm mouth. He delighted at the loud succumbing cry of his lover. 

"O-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-my-y-y-y-y-y-y g-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-od." 

And to hell with the neighbors.

************************************************************

Ray sat at his desk watching as Fraser read the newspaper clippings. Last night Fraser was an unyielding and relentless sex-starved animal in bed. But today he sat calmly primped in his wrinkle-free starched uniform looking as charming and disarming as ever. The only evidence of last night's sexual tryst were the love marks on Ray's neck. Ray regarded his partner and attempted to read his expressionless face. 

Fraser put the clippings down and looked up at his partner. 

Ray nodded in anticipation. "Well? What do ya make of the clippings? They all claim he was soliciting sex in gay bars, busted but always released due to lack of evidence. Think he made someone angry enough to retaliate now?"

Fraser was trying to absorb all this new information about the hero he had grown up with and admired all his life. He took a deep breath shaking his head. "No, Ray . . . .I don't think he made anyone angry enough from his past to surface now demanding restitution. Where did you say you got these from, Ray?"

Ray told Fraser about the reporter who had accosted him at the parking lot. But, he left out the part where he had peeked into the trailer and witnessed the kiss between Mark and Fraser. 

"So where is she now, Ray? You said she would be here thirty minutes ago and she. . . "

"Aw! Speaking of Ms. Devil, here she comes now, Frasze." 

Fraser stood up quickly and turned around. 

Ray followed his lead and rose to his feet. 

"Ms. Biermann, so good of ya to join us! I was beginning ta think you had skipped town!" Ray smiled motioning her to a chair. 

She glared at Fraser stepping around him to avoid any contact. 

This did not go unnoticed by Fraser who glanced at Ray.

Ray just shrugged and sat down once Ms. Biermann was seated. 

Fraser moved to the side of the desk beside Ray to study her more closely. 

"I told you that I'd be here, Kowalski." She narrowed her eyes at Fraser while directing her remarks towards Ray. 

Ray looked over to Fraser. "This is Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and. . ." 

"Spare me the details, Kowalski. I'm well aware of who he is. . . .Just didn't think he was still in town." 

Fraser frowned at her statement noting the obvious tinge of hatred in her voice. "Excuse me, Ma-am, but how did you come across these clippings?" 

She glared at Fraser with such malice that Ray thought she was ready to bite him. "I am a reporter, Constable Fraser. . . .I have access to all kinds of information and materials. I acquired those clippings while visiting Mark's hometown library. Nice little town I might add....anyway, since he decided to show his face here in Chicago I decided to do a story on him. Then he fakes this mugging and car theft. . . . ."

Ray quickly cut in. "Okay, hold on a sec right there, now what kind of proof do you have that he staged this theft? I mean, yer making some serious accusations here, lady."

She reached into her purse to search for something. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she dumped the entire contents onto Ray's desk.

Ray glanced at Fraser and again shrugged his shoulders. 

She shuffled through several pens, pencils, a wallet, the odd green neon camera, assorted pieces of make-up and all types of bizarre junk. Finally, she picked up some papers fastened together by paper clips and handed them to Ray. 

Ray took the bundle of papers, watched her briefly shove her belongings back into her purse, and then proceeded to undo the bundle of papers.

Fraser stepped behind Ray to get a peek at the papers, leaning forward and resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Ms. Biermann glanced up when Fraser's hand made contact with Ray, scowling at him. 

Once again, this did not go unnoticed by the Mountie.

Fraser leaned in closer to Ray and inhaled the floral scent of the herbal shampoo he had used that morning when they had showered together. The combination of herbal shampoo scent, the muskiness of his cologne and the aroma of aloe from his shaving cream were enough to send Fraser's mind into a tailspin. He made the mistake of taking a deep whiff of these heavenly scents, and intoxicated himself instantly. His mind played a trick on him by converting the aromas into an aphrodisiac. He bit at his bottom lip holding back a moan, while his mind manifested a vision of a certain blond naked detective grinding his swollen cock onto his throbbing one. The vision set off a chain reaction from his brain throughout his body, producing an instant erection. Fraser knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until he could relieve the erection in his pants. 

Ray felt Fraser tighten his grip on his shoulder, assuming he was trying to rush him on to the next paper, so he complied and turned to the next page. He actually hadn't even read the first page himself, as he was also having trouble concentrating with Fraser's warm breath on the back of his ear. Fraser's labored breathing reminded Ray of the previous night when Fraser had licked and sucked on his ear. He bit his bottom lip as his cock burst into action, swelling up quickly by the messages it was receiving. He glanced over his shoulder and stared into those lustful, wild blue-greys peering into his, and he knew Fraser wanted him just as badly. He managed to grin despite his aching cock, winked at his partner and then directed his attention back to Ms. Biermann. "Okay, so lemme get this straight here. . . . he took out some extra insurance fer his car. . . . so what of it? I mean the car is practically worth at least half a million dollars and this is Chicago, wouldn't you take out extra insurance? This isn't exactly proof of any illegal action taking place, I mean come on, is that all ya got?"

"Well dammit, Kowalski, didn't you read the bank statement!" She demanded, thoroughly annoyed by his reaction. 

Ray had not read it, so he turned his attention back to the papers in his hand and studied the bank statement. He wasn't going to ask how she managed to acquire these items. "Okay, so the man has no money in the bank. . . .but he was at the ATM machine to make a deposit, Ms. . . ." 

She lost her patience with the blond haired Detective and angrily cut in. "And did he have money on him when he was mugged?. . . NO! Did he have a deposit slip or even a wallet on him, Kowalski?. . . again, NO!. . . I know because I was there, and I heard what was being said and what was being put out on the police report.....the man had nothing on him but his card!" 

Ray and Fraser glared at her as Ray continued, "He probably left the deposit in his car, Ms. Biermann.....the car that got stolen."

"Yeah right, Kowalski. . . . how many times do you get out of the car without taking the deposit with you? If he was going to make a deposit, then why didn't he take it with him?" 

Ray leaned back into his chair and shrugged. "I've done it before, lady. . .believe me I have. . . . Maybe he didn't take it with him cause he was afraid he was gonna get mugged? I dunno, but this doesn't prove anything, Ms. Biermann."

She rolled her eyes at him and became even more upset. "Look, Kowalski, the man has a record for. . . ."

"Fer which he his never done jail time."

"Yes, but what about four years ago when he threw the game and . . . . ."

"He was punished and is currently doing his community service, anything else ya got?"

"Look, Kowalski!. . . . Yes, as a matter of fact I do! It seems to me that you are trying to protect him because he's involved with your friend, the Constable. And I do mean involved, Kowalski."

Her statement caught them both by surprise. 

Fraser straightened his stance, and Ray sat up quickly becoming very defensive. "Whadda ya mean, Ms. Biermann? Whadda ya saying?"

"Oh please, don't you two give me that surprised *what are you talking about* innocent look! I was there also, Kowalski, I was there when you played Peeping Tom in the window, and witnessed some really strange happenings going on inside the Winnebago. My camera is equipped with a high-powered telescope and I caught pretty much what was going on inside."

Ray was taken aback, angry that she had violated their privacy. He growled, "Are you trying to black-mail him, Ms. Biermann? I mean, cuz we're talking a serious offense here, lady!"

She leaned back into her chair looking totally relaxed and feeling smug. Smiling she replied, "Yes, we are talking some serious offenses here, Kowalski, and these pictures could prove to be very damaging to your Constable and to Mark's career. But let's not worry about that right now, Kowalski, because I don't have them with me. They're in another location for safe-keeping. Now, can we get back to the issue at hand here?" 

Ray was furious and slapped the file onto the desk. Everyone in the bullpen looked up for a second and then went back to their work. 

Fraser stared at her intrigued by her aloofness. 

Ray leaned in closer to her. "I want those goddamn pictures you supposedly have, cause I'm not gonna be black-mailed into doing anything fer ya, lady!" he snarled. "You know I can have you arrested for black-mailing an officer!" 

Ms. Biermann glared at him, not feeling threatened one bit by his hostility. She stood up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some real work to attend to. The pictures are my property, and you would have to prove that they exist in the first place and then arrest me to get to them, Kowalski. I seriously doubt you would want to prove their existence to your Lieutenant or the Constable's commanding officer. You know where to find me when you're ready to listen to reason." She looked at them both and strolled off. 

Ray rose quickly to chase her down but Fraser grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Don't go after her. That's exactly what she wants you to do." 

Ray turned to face him, whispering anxiously, "But you don't understand! She's got pictures of you and Mark being intimate in his trailer!" 

Fraser stared into his partner's worried blues, licking his lips. "But I was never intimate with Mark in his trailer, Ray." 

Ray frowned at Fraser's misunderstanding of what he was trying to say. "No, Fraser, not intimate like in sex, I mean kissing 'im! She was there when you were kissing 'im and so was I! That's when she send me ta find you!" 

Fraser noticed that Ray's anxious baby blues were nearing panic. "Please calm down, Ray. . .we need to remain unruffled so we can decide our next move. It's apparent we need to investigate Ms. Biermann in order to understand what's going on. One thing we know for certain is that she obviously does not like Mark or me."

*************************************************************

Ray drove as Fraser read Ms. Biermann's profile, which they had obtained from her work place. "Well, Ray, it seems there isn't much in this profile about Ms. Biermann. No criminal record, no children, one husband, nothing that would help us except that she just started working at WGN two months ago. It is odd, though, that there are no records of where she transferred from prior to this job. Ray? . . . Ray, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?. . . . oh yeah, Benton. . . . ya know, something just occurred ta me though . . . how come we haven't seen the video from the ATM security camera? Maybe we should check it out. Whadda you think?"

"Well, yes, Ray, we should do that. If you recall, the only reason we didn't have access to the video was because this was Huey and Dewey's case before they were involved in the car accident. Soon thereafter, Leuftenant Welsh handed the case over to you." 

Ray was not really listening to Fraser's ramblings as he was worried about the pictures. He glanced in Fraser's direction. "Benton. . . . I'm not gonna let anybody hurt ya. Nobody's gonna lay a finger on ya as long as I can help it, love." 

Fraser felt his cheeks flush as he looked away smiling shyly at Ray's term of endearment. He gave Ray a sideways glance. "W-Why, thank you kindly, Ray." 

Ray laughed at the sight of Fraser blushing, the sight of which reminded him of something else. "Hey, lemme tell you something, you gave me the hardest erection while I was sitting at my desk earlier. Boy, I thought I was gonna burst in my pants just feeling your breath on my ear!. . . .Damm, I can hardly wait fer this evening, Benton. Just a few more hours and I can have you in my arms again. . .kissing ya. . . squeezing ya, sucking ya. . . licking ya. . . .m-m-m-m-m-m-m, I just love it!" 

Fraser was turning a deep shade of red, perspiring as he tugged at the collar of his tunic. "Ray, please! You're embarrassing me!" 

Ray cracked up laughing, winked at his partner and then threw him a kiss. 

*************************************************************

"Damn it! This had to be one of those good-fer-nothing-wasting-our-time ideas, Fraser! Now, what the hell are we gonna do? What we should be doing is getting our asses back out on the street to look fer that she-devil, Ms. Biermann reporter!" 

Fraser continued to watch the video as they both sat side by side in the darkened evidence locker room. Ray had gone to the trouble of setting up a TV and VCR in the room so they could have some privacy, separate from the precinct's distractions. The room was usually devoid of people at this time of day, anyway. 

Fraser leaned closer to the TV. "Well, no, Ray, actually this was not a bad idea, we just. . what are you doing? . . . . Ray?. . ..Ra-ay! Don't be. . . oh. . . .OH!. . . Ray!" 

Ray giggled and continued fondling the Mountie through his pants, running his hand up and down the Mountie's hardening cock. 

"Uh, Ray. . . we won't get much done if. . . Oh-h-h-h-h-h!" 

"What, uh. . . what were you were saying, Frasze? Did ya know that yer kinda hard here, Frasze? Want me ta massage ya to help ya relax a little? I could even um. . . .lick it fer ya," Ray chuckled as he slid off his chair onto his knees. 

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h, Ray! We shouldn't. . . . .Someone might . . .Ra-ay! Ray, look! It's her!" 

Ray jumped up quickly and scanned the room, searching for that 'her'. "Who? Whadda ya talking about, Fraser, there's no one in the room but us!?" Ray continued to scan the darkened evidence locker room. 

Fraser walked over to the TV pointing at the screen. "There, Ray! It's Ms. Biermann, and she's on the video!" 

Ray rushed to Fraser's side and stared at the screen. "No it isn't, Frasze. That woman doesn't even resemble Ms. Biermann in any way. She's just some woman waiting to use the ATM machine....doesn't even look like our reporter, Frasze." 

Fraser rewound the tape and then paused it. "Step closer and take a look at this, Ray. Look at the front seat of her car as she drives off while passing Mark. What do you see?" 

Ray stepped in closer and squinted trying to make out what Fraser was alluding to. He reached into his shirt pocket for his glasses and adjusted them on his nose. "Jesus Christ, yer right, Frasze. It's that loud neon green camera sticking outta her purse! There's no mistaking that big ugly thing, Frasze!" 

Fraser stared at the screen. "So, she was involved in this all along, Ray. She must've been watching Mark for a few minutes before driving around and parking somewhere nearby. She then apparently walked back to the ATM and struck Mark on the head with the nightstick they found beside him, and stole his car. But no one noticed anything unusual because she returned and blended in with the rest of the reporters who had already arrived. Once it was safe and the commotion had died down, she returned her vehicle and drove away." 

Ray had been so engrossed by Fraser's explanation, he jumped, startled by the shrill ring of his cell phone. "Shi-i-it! Hello? Yes, this is Kowalski. . . .Hello, Mark, whadda you want?. . . you got what?. . . .What kinda pictures? . . . . Of you and Benton, huh?. . . . . Where'd ya get 'em?. . . . . Someone delivered them to you?. . . . Okay, just give me a minute and I'll be right over. . . yeah, he's here with me, and? . . . . course he's coming with me. . ... we'll be right over. . . . .I don't care what you want, he's coming too, bye!" Ray pocketed the cell phone and called out to Fraser. "That, of course, was Mark, and he says someone delivered some pictures to his house, Benton. . . .whadda you think is going on? You think Ms. Biermann is trying ta black mail us?" 

Fraser pulled the tape out of the VCR and shook his head. "I don't know, Ray, perhaps we should get over there and find out." 

"Yeah, and maybe I should just shoot 'er too while we're at it, Benton." 

Fraser glanced at Ray shaking his head as he followed him out.

*******************************************************************

Mark opened the door and looked at Fraser, moving away to allow him and Ray access into the trailer. 

Ray noticed the large manilla envelope lying on the table and headed straight for it. 

Fraser noted that Mark was glaring at him and not saying a word or even moving from his spot. 

Ray had just picked up the envelope when Ms. Biermann suddenly appeared, pointing a gun in their direction, specifically aiming at Fraser. "Well, hello, Detective Kowalski and Constable Fraser! So good of you to rush over!" 

Ray automatically raised his hands waist high. "Whoa! Hold on a minute there, Ms. Biermann! What the fuck is yer problem?" 

Ray noticed she was training her gun on Fraser, which greatly unnerved him. "Hey lady, come on, he ain't packing a piece. Make nice and put the gun down." 

She glared at Ray as if he had interrupted her.

Mark leaned into the wall and began to explain. "She's got this thing against Ben, Detective . . .blames him for interfering with me and Sammy." 

Ray heard Mark's voice behind him but didn't attempt to turn around, keeping his eyes riveted on the gun. "Who the fuck is Sammy, and why is Benton involved?" he snapped.

Mark fidgeted nervously as he leaned against the wall when he noticed Fraser carefully observing him. 

Ms. Biermann snarled at Mark."Well? Aren't you going to tell him, Mark! I mean, you were practically bragging about it at one time!" 

Mark glanced up at her and then looked down, taking a deep breath. He mumbled, "He was the one I had the affair with when I was seeing Ben. . . Ben made a trip to Canada and this young man, Sammy. . . . propositioned me and I went for it. Biggest mistake of my life, wasn't it Ben?"

Ray glanced over his shoulder and locked yes with Fraser, who did not respond to Mark's comment. 

Ruthie became upset with Mark's choice of words and screamed at him. "YOU, LIAR! It was you that propositioned him, and you used him, you bastard! You deliberately went after my cousin and ruined his life! His wife left him after she found out about you, and she took their small child with her! He was devastated when she left....he started drinking and it ruined his career! You destroyed his career, you bastard! You dumped him right after this . . . this Mountie waltzed back into your life....you went back to your happy life with your Canadian lover and forgot about Sammy!" 

Ray, his hands still up in the air, turned around slowly to look at Fraser. He then glared at Mark, wanting nothing more than to reach over and strangle him. He directed his attention back to their captor. "Look, Ms. Biermann, this isn't gonna solve anything. What do you think yer gonna do? Kill the three of us? And then what? Spend the rest of yer life in prison? Come on, yer not that stupid, are ya?" 

Fraser stirred. "Ms. Biermann, you're not. . . " 

Hearing Fraser's voice irritated the reporter. "YOU SHUT UP!" she screamed.

Ray couldn't agree more, he sure as hell didn't want Fraser to get shot.. "She's right, Benton. . . . just stay outta this. . . .Come on, Ruthie, gimme the gun. . .ya don't wanna go down fer murder, do ya?" 

Ruthie was trembling with anger as she shook her head. "I'm not going down for anything, Kowalski. . . but that one and his red coated lover are! I'm gonna make sure Mark Smithbauer pays his dues this time around!" 

Ray made a sudden move causing her to panic, pointing the gun in his direction. "Hey! Don't do anything stupid or I'll shoot you, Kowalski! Drop your gun!. . . I said drop it, Kowalski!" 

Ray reached to his shoulder strap and removed his gun, dropping it to the floor. "Hell no! Not me, no way I'll do anything stupid!" he muttered.

"Okay. . .Kowalski, you get into that bedroom there! These two are coming with me!" 

Ray bristled at her request. "No way, lady! They're not going anywhere!" 

Ruthie became furious that Ray would not do her bidding. "Look, Kowalski, you either move it or I'll shoot them right where they stand! Go on! NOW!" she snarled.

Ray braced himself, still refusing to go into the bedroom. "NO! If they go, then I go with them! Cuz I'm not letting them go anywhere without 'me!" 

The wailing of approaching police sirens caused her to panic. "Damn you, Kowalski, you called the police, didn't you!? I oughta shoot you instead! Okay, fine! You three get your asses into the bedroom and do it now!. . . . I SAID NOW

All three did as they were told and stepped into the bedroom.

She shut the door behind them, propping a chair under the doorknob. Before running out she grabbed the manilla envelope and hightailed it to her car. 

Ray heard her gun the engine. "Hey! She's getting away! We gotta get out of here!" he yelled.

He kicked at the door but it wouldn't budge. "Shit! She's braced it from the outside." He pulled out his boot gun, and fired enough shots around the doorknob to loosen it, causing it to fall through. Once the knob dropped, it was easy to kick the door out and shove the chair away. All three then sprinted from the trailer to the GTO, Ray immediately calling for backup on his cell phone.

Mark jumped into the back seat while Fraser hopped in front with Ray. They sped off in search of their captor. "Okay, Mark. . . start talking and tell me what the fuck is going on here! And I wanna know details!" Ray screamed, totally upset with Mark. 

Fraser glanced at Ray. "Ray? We heard sirens. Had you notified the police prior to our being held captive?"

Ray was speeding down an alleyway attempting to reach a main street. He shook his head. "Nah, Frasze, lucky fer us the police were heading somewhere close by and spooked her. . . . Mark! I'm waiting to hear what ya have ta say!"

Fraser turned around and glanced at Mark, who couldn't face him in return. Fraser looked away.

Mark stared out the passenger window, exhaling loudly. He proceeded with his story. "Fine. . . . Ben and I had a short term affair which lasted about a week, because he was suddenly summoned to a convention in Canada. We didn't have time to settle anything about our relationship, whether it would continue or not. While he was gone this young man who claimed to be a fan came to visit me, and uh. . . . propositioned me. So. . . . while Ben was gone for the week, we went out a few times, and before I knew it, we um. . . . .we. . . ummm. Look, Ben, it was a horrible mistake! I thought that you only wanted a . . . .Ben, I had no idea you wanted a relationship!" 

Fraser forced himself to turn around and glare at Mark 

Mark noticed the stunned, disappointed look in his face and could not go on

Ray was zig-zagging around in traffic, listening to Mark's sorry excuses and resisting the urge to turn around and strangle him. "You're nothing but a fucking bastard, Mark!" he snarled. "You mean ta tell me Benton was supposed to be yer one-night-stand? And what happened next, Mark? Ya go and have sex with this Sammy guy fer another joy ride? God, yer so damned pathetic!?. . . . . I can tell ya what happened next! Ya dump this Sammy guy and hop right back inta bed with Benton! Decided ya made a mistake with Sammy when Benton came back looking for yer pathetic ass, didn't cha? And you didn't even tell Benton, didn't cha?. . . . Well, Mark, am I right!?" 

As he listened to Ray interrogate Mark, Fraser looked away, attempting to focus on his Stetson. He didn't want to hear confirmation from Mark that he was only meant to be a one-night-stand.

Mark didn't utter another word.

Ray was too furious with Mark for hurting Fraser to let him get off this easy. He yelled at him again, trying to force him to respond. "I asked ya a fucking question, Mark! Did you tell Benton the fucking truth?"

"NO! No, I didn't, Kowalski!! Ben returned and we went on as if . . . . NO, I didn't tell him! I had to leave town two days later, and. . . . . . Are you satisfied, Detective!? Does it make you feel good to hurt him? Is that what you intended to do!?" 

Ray was now enraged and swerved the car onto the shoulder of the road. He figured there was no time like the present to kill the conceited bastard in the back seat. "I hurt 'im!? I'll show you hurt!" he bellowed.

Fraser was baffled at the sight of his lover groping at his safety belt. "Ray? Ray, what are you doing?"

Ray fumbled with his seat buckle finally squirming free, and jumped out of the car. "I"ll tell ya what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna kill the bastard, Benton!" he snarled. 

Fraser sprinted out of the car and ran around just in time to stop Ray from opening Mark's door. He situated himself between the door and his enraged lover, holding both hands against Ray's chest. "Ray! RAY NO! Ray, wait a minute, please! You can't do this! Please, Ray, think about your career!

Ray snarled trying to get around Fraser. "Fuck my career! Move aside, Benton!" "

Fraser reached up and cupped Ray's face into his hands. "Ray! Ray, if you injure him, you'll be arrested, and I'll loose you! Please, Ray, think about the consequences!" 

"I'll get a fucking lawyer! Move aside, Benton!" Ray barked in response.

Fraser held on to him. "Ray, please! Are you willing to spend all your time in court and jail? Are you willing for us to be separated after we've waited this long to be together, because that's what you'll accomplish!"

Ray saw the fear in Fraser's eyes as he held on to him, attempting to stop him. He stared into those beautiful gray-blues, fighting to control his anger and erratic breathing. He knew Fraser was right.....they could lose everything he had waited so long to possess....he could lose Fraser, the thought scaring him. He forced himself to calm down as he reached up to gently remove Fraser's hold on him. Cupping Fraser's face, he leaned in for a 'I'll-do-anything-you-want-me-to-do-kiss'.

Fraser felt the heat radiating off his lover's tongue as it slipped inside his mouth, and he let out a sigh of relief. He accepted the kiss as a token of love and assurance that Ray understood what was at stake here.

Ray stepped back, briefly caressing Fraser's cheek. Grinning, he playfully snapped at him. "Damn you, Benton! Am I always gonna back down fer ya? God, I hope not! Let's get outta here!" 

Fraser smiled that beautiful *I-plan-to-reward-you-all-night-long* smile, and Ray already knew that he would do anything for Fraser.

Once they were situated back in the car, Ray glanced at Mark, sitting quietly in the back seat, through the rear-view mirror. "No wonder this reporter wants ta see yer ass in prison, Mark," he muttered. "You must've really done a number on her cousin!"

Ray heard the dispatcher and quickly responded. "Yeah, it's me, Kowalski. Have they heard anything?.. Where? . . . . Who arrested her? Okay, we're on our way!. . . . Okay, Mark this is yer lucky day! They caught Ms. Biermann at the airport and it seems she was ready ta board a plane overseas. They got 'er at the precinct now. . . . .let's head over there. . . . . . .Benton? Are you okay? You haven't said much." Ray reached over and clasped his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Fraser glanced at his partner and smiled. "I'm doing fine, Ray."

Noticing Fraser's sudden silence intensified Ray's anger towards the low-life in the back seat, the one who had hurt his lover.

******************************************************************* 

Ray strolled over to Ms. Biermann who was sitting on the jail bench, watching him enter her cell. "Hello, Kowalski, so good of you to come visit me."

Ray was still upset with her and walked to the opposite side of the cell, glaring at her. "You wanna tell me why you did this? The only thing you accomplished was to git yer ass in here instead of Mark's." 

She continued to stare at him and smiled. "Oh, I did some damage, Kowalski. It'll be a long time before he hurts some other innocent young man again. He'll think twice about it if it ever crosses his mind. . . . You know, you ought to thank me for rescuing your Mountie, because Mark would've destroyed him like he did my cousin. I'm curious, how did you guess it was me?" 

Ray observed the reporter through narrowed eyes, trying to understand her. After a few seconds of hesitation he spoke, "Benton figured it was you all along, Ruthie. He figured it out when he first met ya at my desk. As fer thanking ya for saving Benton. . . . . well, let's just say Benton can take care of himself. He could've handled this situation without yer help. . . . You don't know what gave you away? The mistake of carrying that hideous neon green camera with ya, cause it stood out like a sore thumb in the bank video. What worries me are the pictures you have, or supposedly have. . . What do you intend to do with 'em? Ya wanna ruin the Mountie's career?" 

She gazed at the blond haired detective for a moment before responding. Leaning back into the bench she shook her head. "No, Ray, I don't want to ruin the Mountie's career. . . I thought I was angry with him for hurting my cousin, but it was Mark's fault, not his. Get me a property release form, and I'll give you the key to the locker that holds the pictures. I want nothing to do with the Mountie. . . I just want Mark to pay." 

Ray studied her for a moment, nodded in understanding and exited the cell. 

He did return with the property release form and obtained the key.

**********************************************************

The two of them sat quietly in the GTO, which was parked way out in the boonies away from town.

Fraser looked at Ray as he sat staring at the manilla envelope in his hand. He kept looking at the envelope as if it contained the most vile contents one could imagine. He turned to look at Fraser. "Well? Do you want me ta look at 'em?" 

Fraser fiddled with the Stetson, clearing his throat before responding. "Uh. . . .you should inspect them to see if they are the pictures that Ms. Biermann promised to give to you. We do need to know, Ray."

Ray took a deep breath. Again he turned his attention to the envelope. 

Fraser held his breath as Ray opened the envelope, and watched him start to pull the 8x10 glossies out slowly. Suddenly Ray stopped midway and froze for a few seconds before shoving them back into the envelope. Without looking at his lover he passed the envelope to Fraser. "Here, you check 'em and tell me if they're the pictures she promised us. I really don't wanna see 'em." 

Fraser stared at Ray for a moment and took the envelope. He pulled the pictures out and studied each one carefully. He then pushed them back into the envelope. Next, he removed the roll of film and the negatives and inspected those. "Yes, Ray, these are the pictures she promised you. What should I do with them?"

Ray stared at Fraser for a few seconds and took the envelope from his hand. He stepped out of the car and walked a few yards into the open field, letting them drop to the ground.

Curious, Fraser got out of the GTO to watch him. 

Ray knelt and placed a lit match to the envelope, watching it burn. When he was satisfied that everything had burned sufficiently, he returned to the GTO. "Benton, there's one more thing we hafta take care of. Let's go."

They both got back into the GTO, and buckled up as Ray drove off. 

***************************************************************

It was getting darker by the minute when Ray and Fraser arrived at Mark's place. It was late evening and Ray wanted to get this over with.

Mark held the door open as Fraser and Ray stepped in and sat down on the couch. Mark sat opposite them and stared at Fraser. 

Ray scowled at Mark totally disgusted by the way he seemed to be devouring his ex-lover with his eyes. "Okay, Mark, yer gonna get yer car back and Biermann's gonna do some time for the theft, the mugging, holding us hostage, threatening us and heaven knows what else."

Mark shifted his eyes off Fraser, leaned back in his chair and turned to look at Ray . "Well that sounds fine except for the fact that you assumed it was me all along, Detective. Why are you here, Kowalski? The other Detective already informed me about this." 

Ray sat back, crossing his legs and casually reaching over placing a hand on Fraser's lap, as if to proclaim ownership. 

Mark noticed the possessive gesture and looked at Fraser. "Guess I was right with you two being an item, Ben?" 

Fraser, still upset by Mark's lies and betrayal, stared back at him. Mark had nearly caused him the loss of the one man who truly cherished and loved him. "Yes Mark, Ray and I are together," he responded.

Mark looked away from those beautiful gray-blues, looking at the floor. Seeing them together hurt more then he realized it would. 

Ray continued. "I came to let ya know that I destroyed the pictures and the film she had on you and Benton. She wanted to hurt you, and in her own way she did. She figures she scared you enough to keep you away from other innocent men. . . . Now, when did ya say you would be leaving town, Mark?"

Mark glanced at Fraser and Fraser looked down at the Stetson in his hand. "Well, it seems that I'm all finished here, Detective. Guess I'll be on my way tomorrow then." 

Ray got up and Fraser followed. "Well then, just make sure you let us know, cause we might need some further information at the precinct. We're gonna be leaving now, Mark. Let's go, Frasze."

They started to leave when Mark spoke. "Ben. . . . can I talk to you for a few minutes, please?"

Fraser glanced at him then looked to Ray. "Ray. . . . I really need. . . ."

Ray cut in. "Sure. . .I'll be in the car waiting fer ya. S'long Mark, can't say that I'm gonna miss ya."

Ray exited the trailer. 

Once they were alone, Mark reached for Fraser's hand and held it. "Ben. . . .please hear me out! I'm really sorry that I hurt you before and that I hurt you now! I wish you would've told me how you felt Ben, I mean, how you really felt! But all that I can say now is that I loved you then, and I love you now. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." 

Fraser stared at the pain in Mark's eyes but did not respond. 

Mark continued. "Sleeping with Sammy was a mistake, and I really regret it. I know that I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I just want you to know that I'll always keep you in my heart, Ben." 

Fraser's face displayed no emotion as he stared at Mark. "Mark . . .we used to be . . . friends. And as far as I'm concerned, we'll always be friends, but that's all we can ever be. I'm in love with Ray and, fortunately for me, he's very much in love with me. We belong together, and we were lucky to have found each other. I'd like to wish you well in your future, and I hope you find what you're searching for." Fraser turned to leave but Mark tugged at his hand. 

"Hold on. .. . .I need to know, were you ever in love with me, Ben? Did you mean what you wrote in that letter you sent me four years ago?" 

Fraser could only stare at him not wanting to reply. "That was a lifetime ago....in another era, Mark. I can tell you that I'm in love with Ray. I must leave now, he's waiting." 

Mark released Fraser who stepped back while putting his Stetson on. He turned and walked away. 

Ray watched as Fraser approached the GTO, climbing in quietly.

They drove away in silence. 

Minutes later Ray glanced at him. "Benton. . . .are you still in love with 'im? Are you gonna miss 'im? I mean, I gotta know the truth, Benton. . . I don't wanna be second best to anyone. Tell me now, and I'll let ya go back to 'im if that's what you want. But I gotta know fer sure."

Fraser looked at Ray and couldn't help but smile at the traces of jealousy sneaking out of Ray's questions. He reached over, running his fingers down Ray's cheek. " Ray. . . . I'm being honest when I say that I'm not in love with him. You will never be second best with me, never! I'm definitely in love with you, and I want to be with you....if you'll have me. . . . .Will you have me, Ray?" 

Ray grasped Fraser's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Damn right I'll have ya, Benton. . . .you've been mine from the first time I laid eyes on ya, and you'll always belong to me."

Fraser smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning over to rest his head on Ray's shoulder. "Thank you kindly, Ray." 

Ray smiled and wrapped an arm around Fraser's shoulder, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Benton." 

"And I you, Ray." 

Ray squeezed Fraser's shoulder. "Oh yeah? Just like that? Yer gonna believe me just like that? You mean, you don't want any kind of proof, Benton?" 

Fraser chuckled as he peered up into Ray's blues. "And how do you propose to prove your love to me, Ray?" 

Ray grinned and kissed his nose. "Well? I mean, I could always pull onto the shoulder like this." 

Fraser smiled as Ray maneuvered the car to the side of the road and parked under the trees. "Well, yes you could pull over, Ray, but what does that prove?" 

Ray grinned as he leaned over and captured Fraser's mouth in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue past Fraser's soft cool lips and into his mouth's warmness.... wanting to devour every inch of his lover's mouth. 

Fraser felt Ray fiddling with his zipper and broke the kiss. "Uh. . . .Ray, what do you intend to. . .OH-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" 

Ray snaked his hand past Fraser's boxers and gripped a semi-hard cock that begged for attention. He kissed Fraser and cooed into his mouth. "Thought you might want some kinda proof, love."

Fraser moaned as Ray sucked on his mouth, tightening the grip on his swelling cock. Fraser murmured, "Oh-h-h-h-h, I do approve of this kind of proof, Ray." 

Ray grinned mischievously, whispering, " Well, I hope you like this also, love." 

Fraser moaned loudly as Ray swooped down and engulfed his rapidly hardening cock. "OH-h-h-h-h-h, Ra-a-a-a-a-ay -m-m-m-m-m-m! I do love how you prove your love to me.. . . M-m-m-m-m-m, Ra-a-a-a-a-ay!"

The end.

Comments, you know where to find me. 

.


End file.
